Dan Roebuck
Daniel James Roebuck '(born March 4, 1963) is an American television film actor, writer and producer, primarily in films, soap operas and television. Life and Career Roebuck was born in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, and graduated from Bethlehem Catholic High School in Bethlehem. He appeared in his first film role in 1981. From 1992 to 1995, he played Andy Griffith's assistant lawyer, Cliff Lewis, on the television drama Matlock, and he also had a recurring role opposite Don Johnson's character as the corrupt officer, Insp. Rick Bettina in Nash Bridges. He has appeared in numerous other guest roles in television programs and has appeared in many feature films including Bryan Loves You, River's Edge and Dudes. He also played the role of US Marshal Bob Biggs in the films, The Fugitive and U.S. Marshals. He appeared as Mr. Banks in the film Agent Cody Banks and its sequel. He has also appeared as the FBI Agent Weine in Final Destination. Roebuck also had a one-off appearance in the King of Queens in 1999 (Season 1 Episode 17) as Jeffrey the cop, whom Carrie tried to date in order to get out of a traffic ticket. One of Roebuck's more memorable roles was as Jay Leno in the HBO made-for-TV film The Late Shift. Leno has often commented positively on Roebuck's performance whenever a guest brings up the film on the show. In 2002 he portrayed a hearse driver in the Comedy horror film Bubba Ho-Tep and acted than 2006 in the production Red Riding Hood. This Randal Kleiser directed HD motion picture was shot primarily with live-on-demand 3D virtualset technology. From 2005 until 2010, he had a recurring role in the television drama Lost, appearing as Dr. Arzt in nine episodes. He played Morris Green in Rob Zombie's film, The Devil's Rejects. He has been a writer and producer for the Monsterama series, and appeared in some episodes of the series. Roebuck also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Quints as well as the Nickelodeon original film, Shredderman Rules. In Sonny with a Chance, he played Mr. Condor. He guest starred in Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place. In 2009, Roebuck guest starred in the fan produced web series Star Trek: The Continuing Mission. He has guest starred on an episode of Dark Blue and Bones. He is the voice of Morris Green in Rob Zombie's animated film The Haunted World of El Superbeasto and starred in the film, A Fork in the Road. Roebuck portrayed Dave Karofsky's father in the TV series Glee. He appeared in Furt (Episode 8, Season 2; aired November 23, 2010) and Born This Way (Episode 18, Season 2; aired April 26, 2011). He also made a brief cameo appearance in Season 3, Episode 14, On My Way. He played the role of Jim Nichol in the movie, That's What I Am, released April 2011. In October 2012, he appeared on AMC's The Walking Dead Cold Storage webisodes as B.J. He was set to star as Pastor Victor, in the Rob Zombie film 31. In November, 2015 he played Arnold Walker in The Man in the High Castle adapted from the novel by Phillip K. Dick. His role, Arnold Walker, is the father of the leading character. He appeared in five of ten episodes in the first season, distributed through Amazon.com. Filmography 'Film 'Television' 'Web Series' Category:Actors